Colors of Cammie
by Hungarymama
Summary: Zach has always felt that his life was in black and white. Until he meet Cammie that is, she introduced his life to color and brought him to life. Cammie was his rainbow and the love of his life.


**AN: I own Nada! **

Ever since Zach met Cammie, his life has been filled with color. No longer is his life predictable and routine. She had shaken things up and taught him the lessons of life and by bringing color into his life.

Red:

Red often means warning and beware which is exactly what it means when her face turns red. Zach must always beware when Cammie becomes so angry that red begins to represent violence. Yet even with all the bad things that red represents, Zach loves to see it fade away when she is no longer angry with him and is ready to kiss and make up.

The one thing that lets him allow red back into his heart is seeing Cammie in her favorite red dress. Red dresses make Cammie feel hot, and make Zach's love become _that_ much more passionate.

Orange:

Orange is the color of all of Cammie's sport bras. She always said orange makes here energized, and enthusiastic to workout. Orange was her motivation, it reminder her of the Tropics, and she always needed to be swimsuit ready. Zach loved seeing Cammie in orange. She was self confident when she wore that color, and that demanded attention.

Yellow:

Yellow was all about happiness. It was the color of her hair, the color of sunshine, and all things that made him smile. Yellow gold became his favorite shade the first time he saw it on her. The yellow gold of her engagement ring was the one yellow that never failed to make him smile.

Green:

To Zach, green is a filler color. It might mean good luck, but what he liked about Cammie and him together was that their relationship defied all logic. The only thing that redeemed green in the eyes of Zach was the times when he saw Cammie's eye turn green.

Yet Cammie loved green. She thought it looked wonderful on Zach. Especially when it was not just green, but the green of jealousy. She thought seeing how much Zach actually cared for her was very rewarding. Both could agree on one thing though, neither cared for the great outdoors so green wasn't very popular.

Blue:

The color of Zach's favorite room was blue. Blue means peace and calm, so it became the color of Zach and Cammie's bedroom. Zach didn't just love that room because it was the bedroom, but because it was were everything happened. They watched TV there, relaxed there and did everything else.

Zach loved looking at Cammie's blue eyes while sitting in their blue bedroom and just talking. It was then that he realized how much she had changed his life. How instead of having a life void of colors, it was a life filled with so many colors, they couldn't be contained within the lines.

Purple:

Cammie had the grace and elegance of a queen. At the many parties that they attended together, Cammie was the socialite, the one who remembered everyone's names, their families and an other tiny details.

Cammie would always wear a purple ring that was a family heirloom, and the one that always made Zach think of royalty. The more he saw that ring waving at people, the more he admired her grace. The way she made everyone felt at home with her was one of her best traits.

Black:

Black described the feeling of fear that made his stomach tie in knots on the eve of their wedding She was black in the way of power, elegance and sophistication. Yet he was black in fear, unhappiness and unworthiness. Or so he thought, until he found the note that Cammie had left for him, while she slept at her mother's house.

_Zach- I love you. _

The note, which was written in black ink, was plain and simple and sophisticatedly smart. Just like her and redeemed his faith in both of them. That note was the only thing that gave him the courage to walk into that church so he could marry the girl he loved.

White:

It was the white dress that Cammie wore on their wedding that showed Zach how far he had truly come; he finally was living in color. Now his world was a world filled with color, where even white had gained pigment. Cammie made a simple white dress look like it was filled with color, but that might have just been the look on her face.

Without knowing it, Cammie had given Zach's life color and meaning. It was something that she would never know; yet something he would always cherish. Especially when she added another color to his rainbow.

Pink:

The color of the love and tenderness that Zach felt while he was holding his daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket. It was one more feeling, but more than anything, it was one more color and one more reason to love her, Cammie, his rainbow, the girl who had changed his life.


End file.
